unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigmund
|Epithet = Tyrant Rex |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = Sig |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Age = 150+ |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Charlotte Belew |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit = Gram |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Thor (Brother) |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = (Japanese) (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a Banned Doll, Charlotte Belew's automaton. Etymology Sigmund is named after , a hero in the and the king of in the of the . The word Sigmund comes from the words meaning "victory" and "protection". Appearance Sigmund is a dragon with a head that resembles a cross between a lizard and a crocodile but with a more noble and refined expression on his face. He has two horns on his forehead and yellow eyes. His body is covered in hexagonal shaped steel colored scales and he has four wings across his back that resembles a butterfly's. In his usual small form, his size is no bigger than a cat and his body structure resembles it. His eyes are rounder, his upper wings, in the anime and in the light novel, pointed upwards, and his lower wings, folded downwards. His horns are shorter in the anime than in the manga and in the light novel. Whenever he transforms into his original form, he becomes roughly three meters high and eight meters long. His horns become darker in color and more prominent, his eyes sharper, and his face more angular with a longer chin. Spikes line below his chin and on his spine, his body becomes more muscular, his steel scales shine with a velvety gloss, and across his back, his wings become bigger and manlier, its wing claws becoming darker in color, hangs majestically. Personality Sigmund is a calm and composed mature dragon. He is an acute observer who is always keen about his surroundings. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, the frightened crowd of students opened a path for Charlotte, as she approached. Sigmund and Charlotte had their usual banters until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya, who were standing in the middle of the opened path, awaiting them. Raishin then taunted Charlotte into a fight, and they continued on their teasing exchange. Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya then sensed the approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball continuing its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton revived the three earlier defeated automata. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined then Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, the automata being caught up in the blast and each hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin turned away and told her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but Raishin threw a smoke bomb and ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund cleared the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. Sigmund, returned to his smaller usual size, and had his usual banters with Charlotte who set out for the cafeteria. Inside a lecture room, amidst Kimberly's lecture, Raishin glanced aimlessly around the classroom. Charlotte was furtively stealing a glance from Raishin and when their eyes met, gave him a vexing glare. Suddenly, Kimberly threw a chalk at Raishin's forehead and then scolded him for ignoring her lecture. She continued on her lecture, this time ending the topic with a sarcasm directed at Yaya. Raishin defended her, bragging that Yaya is the world's greatest automaton because she was created by Shouko. Yaya strangled Raishin on the neck. Kimberly then ordered Raishin and Yaya to leave the classroom and clean the Great Hall as punishment for their behavior. It was lunch break, inside the cafeteria, Charlotte was in line, two students behind Raishin, as she interjected and handed a troubled Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he has to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook to Charlotte then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused then mocked him of insults, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Sigmund was uninterested with what was happening around him and started eating. Raishin then started talking to Charlotte. Charlotte became irritated and commanded Sigmund to attack Raishin, but Sigmund refused her command and continued eating. Suddenly, Charlotte noticed that something had caught Raishin's attention, Magnus. Raishin called out to Yaya and as both of them stood up, Charlotte suddenly rose as well and warned Raishin of Magnus’ overwhelming strength, but Raishin was stubborn and replied that he wanted to see it himself. He burst out of the cafeteria, and then called out to Magnus. Magnus replied that Raishin had mistaken him for somebody else. Raishin was apathetic and then announced that he had something to give Magnus, and as he lifted him arm, in a split second, he was surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Raishin clarified that he only wanted to give Magnus a gift. Magnus commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus. Magnus thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Suddenly, Felix applauded him and then greeted him. He asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment. Raishin complied and then he and Felix headed into the cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Upon seeing Felix, Charlotte flustered. She then asked Felix if he wanted anything from her. Felix assented, teasingly asking Charlotte to have a date with him, but Charlotte flusteredly refused. Felix then revealed that Raishin was actually his intention. Raishin then asked Felix what he wanted from him. Felix requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element II" Facing "Angelic Element II" Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 16 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Magic Circuit Gram : A magic circuit of the heavenly scale being a secret formula closely related to how the universe works, violating the law of the universe, allows Sigmund to annihilate and generate matter. The involves the encounters between the anti-particles and the particles in the atmosphere leading to the annihilation of both, causing a strong effect, and thus the resulting to the production of , Sigmund's different types of beams of light. Matter or anything that has form can be annihilated, no matter how hard or how mirrored the object is although there are exceptions such are the Fragarach magic circuits of Shin and the Reflector Knights, and the Force Dimension magic circuit. The amount of the effect of the beam of light limits only to the amount of output released by Sigmund. The combination of the annihilation and generation of matter allows Sigmund to manipulate his mass. The involves the conversion of the resultant of the annihilation of matter, light, into matter. A significant amount of light is needed for its conversion into matter, and thus the collection of light is the that envelops Sigmund whenever he increases his mass. The annihilation of matter is then used to decrease his mass, and thus his emission of a dazzling light. The word comes from the word "gramr", meaning "wrath", and is 's sword in the . * : Sigmund can shoot forth a blindingly fierce torrent of light from his jaw. The violent blast of light resembles the from the dragons of legends, and the brightness of its light can scorch the retinas. The beam of light can extend up to twenty meters, and after being fired will rapidly decay, then losing its effect. * : * : * : * : Sigmund can adjust his size accordingly. When he transforms to increase his size, an indeterminate dense darkness, like a black mist, belonging to his true body begin to overflow and quickly envelop himself and the area around him. He then emerges out of it, his body changed into a increased size. When he transforms to decrease his size, he emits a dazzling light. The manipulation of mass allows him turn into various sizes; a size no bigger than a cat, a size roughly the size of a horse, back to his original size, a size bigger than his original size, or the size as large as a pool with his arm the size of an elephant. In the anime, Sigmund's original form is larger than his original form in the light novel and in the manga, being the size of his pool size form in the light novel. Other Abilities * : Relationships Charlotte Belew Sigmund cares about Charlotte and oftenly persistently argues with her the things about her that he would like her to acknowledge which she would oftenly fervently deny and oftenly with a threat. Henriette Belew Thor Yaya Akabane Raishin Appearance Gallery Sigmund in His Original Form.png|Sigmund in his original form in the anime. Sigmund in His Original Form M.jpg|Sigmund in his original form in the manga. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Facing Cannibal Candy Page 039.jpg|Sigmund in his original form in the light novel. Sigmund in His Pool Size Form LN.jpg|Sigmund in his pool size form in the light novel. Character Art Designs Gallery Sigmund's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Sigmund's anime character profile. Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Sigmund's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia * Sigmund's favorite food is chicken. Quotes References }} Category:Dragons Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Belew House